The Bond of Time and Her
by Angelus The Scourge of Europe
Summary: FORMERLY KNOWN AS STRANGE HAPPENINGS!The Doctor meets a girl, named Guen when he stops in Cardiff to refuel. He is surprised to find that she has a psychis connection to the Tardis. FOURTH EPISODE UP!PLEASE R/R
1. RUN!

**Hey this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please R/R!! By the way this is right after Journey's End**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did who do you think woul be the next compainion!**

* * *

The Doctor stood alone in his Tardis once more

The Doctor stood alone in his Tardis once more. The past days were weighing heavily on his mind. Rose. Martha. Donna. Jack. Sarah Jane. The Medusa Cascade. Davros. Even himself. Watching his human self go off with Rose. Martha going off with her fiancé, Tom. Donna leaving him forever and never remembering him.

He frowned and turned to his Tardis control. The Medusa Cascade had drained the Tardis so it was time to return to Cardiff to recharge.

Stepping out of the Tardis the brisk air blew through the Doctor's hair. He breathed in. He was alone again. The Lonely God. The Wanderer. The Man without a home. The Last of the Timelords. It pained him every time a companion left. A pain that almost tore him apart.

The Doctor began to wander down the streets to pass time while the Tardis refueled. Suddenly a girl no more than sixteen years old ran up to him grabbed his hand and said one word:

"RUN!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next Chapter will be up shortly and will be longer. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Banging at the Door

**Please Read and Review!! Everyone needs a little advice or confidence booster. I look forward to the comments!**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own David Tennant or Doctor Who!**

* * *

The Doctor was dragged by the girl around the corner and into a building

The Doctor was dragged by the girl around the corner and into a building. He was then shoved into a room. The girl barricaded the door and sprinkled some kind of liquid across the door in a 'X' formation.

The girl turned and faced The Doctor with a smile, "'Ello there. So how you been doing then?"

"What?? What did you do that for? Why did you just drag me off the street?"

"Well, Doctor, now there is a good question. See now I didn't just grab you off the street for no reason. It was coming, Doctor?"

"What was coming? How do you know my name?"

"It must have come back with us from the Medusa Cascade. Yes, I know the place. Yeah and the Earth was stolen right about a year age but for you it has to be no more than a few hours, if my calculations are correct. Well anyway more important things to do. This thing returned with us and has been around ever since."

There was a bang at the door.

"Shoot, it's found us. That's fine enough, it'll soon realize what's on the door and leave."

The Doctor looked quizzically at the girl.

"Guen."

"What?"

"Guen, that's my name. You did ask earlier right?"

The was a louder bang at the door.

"What is there? What is trying to get in?"

"Don't know. That's the problem. Though I did find it doesn't like this very much."

Guen handed The Doctor a bowl. He dipped his pinky into the liquid and tasted it."

"Hmm, tastes like lemon juice with um a little bit of salt."

"Yeah, found it doesn't agree with sweet and salty things."

The banging at the door ceased and a loud dragging footstep was heard moving away.

"Should be safe to go out now, Doctor."

* * *

**Ooh! Who is this Guen character and what is this creature? What is it affected by sour and salty things? Find out in the next chapters**


	3. Attack!

**Hello again just finished the third chapter! I am getting lonely so P-L-E-A-S-E R+R!!**

**I SADLY DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (teartear)**

"So, Doctor, you've just gotten back from the Medusa Cascade now then," Guen said as she picked up a water bottle

"Yeah," said The Doctor still hesitant towards her, "Found the Tardis a little low on energy after towing the Earth home so I came I came for a quick refill in Cardiff."

So, Doctor, The Lonely God, what do we do now,"

A shock came across the Doctor. How could this girl know so much?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Doctor, I know you. I've seen you. I've read you. I've even written you. A year ago I watched those ships burn. I felt your pain. I, um, lost my parents in the first Dalek attack. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, all their names were emblazed across the stars and I saw them. I was the only one to see them. I have had a link to you ever since the rift first opened here in Cardiff I was standing right there!"

"But that's impossible, Guen!" The Doctor realized something, "If you were standing right there then…"

A shadow came across the Doctor. A clawed hand came down upon him.

"DOCTOR!!"


	4. Revelations

Guen grabbed the water bottle she was carrying and sprayed the creature with it

Guen grabbed the water bottle she was carrying and sprayed the creature with it. The creature winced and fell unconscious. Guen looked at the Doctor. He had been thrown to the floor. He was bleeding slightly on his head.

"Don't mind me at all," The Doctor said, "not as bad as it looks. Trust me. Well now, Guen, what do we have here?"

The Doctor almost jumped up with excitement as he walked over to the beast.

"Well let's see. It seems to be a strange type of _Sardinian Wolfring Dresven_ from the planet Calufrax. That was one of the planets in the Medusa Cascade. Must have traveled to Earth to see the Human race. Well what to do with him now? How much of that stuff did you put on him?"

"Um about all of the water bottle"

"Fantastic. Molto Bene. Now all we have to do is get him into the Tardis and I can bring him home. Would you mind helping? He is a bit heavy."

The Doctor and Guen dragged the huge beast to the Tardis.

"Yeah I haven't been there for a few regenerations. It's a cold barren planet."

As they closed the door of the Tardis, the great brute stirred.

"Right then, better hurry up!" The Doctor ran to the Tardis contols and flipped a switch and lifted a lever with his foot, "yup, definitely better with six!"

Guen rushed to reopen the Tardis and found a different world outside. She knew what the Tardis did but it frightened her to see this world. The vastness of the ice went to the horizon.

Suddenly the creature awoke and it was furious. It charged towards Guen and The Doctor yelped. Guen doved out of the way. And when the creature turned to go for Guen again, Guen was already back in the Tardis.

The Tardis dematerialized and landed back in Cardiff

--

"Well you we brillant," The Doctor complemented.

"Thanks so were you," Guen said as she tended the cut on the Doctor's head.

"Its completely impossible," The Doctor started.

"What is?"

"You are. I mean your connection."

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely!" Guen insisted.

"Standing that close to the Tardis when the rift opened must have caused a neural synthesis with you and the Tardis. That gave you--"

"Telepathic connection to the Tardis. Yeah, I know. I've seen all that she's seen. It has been interesting."

The Doctor stood up and extended his out towards Guen, "So would you like to join me as my companion on my adventures?"

"Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask.

The Tardis dematerialized for another time and place. Guen smiled. She was with The Doctor.

* * *

**Well who wouldn't smile with The Doctor? Thanks for reading! Please Review!!**


	5. The Singing of Time

**Welcome to Adventure two of this series! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish!!**

**_ADVENTURE TWO_**

**Summary: The Doctor and Guen go to the third moon of Altair they find they cozy planet desolate and bare. What force could have done this to the once thriving moon??** **And why does the Tardis keep singing??**

* * *

The Doctor' face was focused on the Tardis controls. He nimbly slid his fingers along the panel. Guen sat serenely on the seat behind him. She was the happiest she could ever be in her life. The simple thrill that came from seeing The Doctor– and by actually being with him- overwhelmed her.

The Tardis was soothingly singing in Guen's head. Guen had grown accustomed to the gentle singing throughout the past few years. The singing gave her hope. The beautiful melody streamed through her head and she hummed along. The Doctor heard this and his ears perked up.

"That song. Where did you hear it?"

"The Tardis, she sings it often. Why what is it?"

"An old Gallifreyan hymn. It was devoted to the carefree nature of time and its freedom. Why she's singing that one I don't know."

Guen loved that song and now she realized how much it reminded her of The Doctor. How gracefully he saves the day. How easily he could be liked. How ready for adventure he was.

"She sings so many songs but that is one of my favorites."

"Mine too," The Doctor turned back to the controls and looked at the Tardis longingly.

"So where shall I take you next? Here pick a number between 1 and 100."

"I don't know. Maybe 19."

"Sounds good to me. I like randomly choosing destinations and we are now going to…. The Descant System specifically the third moon of Altair. Interesting place. Did you know that they have drinks there consisting of all fruits in the universe including my personal favorite banana? But they also have pineapple, strawberry, cherry, mango and salmonberry."

"Salmonberry?"

"Yeah, it is a real fruit. Look it up if you don't believe me! But anyway this moon has everything from soft sandy beaches to gentle parks with imported squirrels. Seriously they imported them from Earth and they are now a rarity," The Doctor said while grabbing his overcoat, "actually the most amazing sight is the four others moons and Altair itself lit up in the sky. It is simply breathtaking."

Guen opened the door and step out. The Doctor hopped out, still talking. They stared around and The Doctor stopped.

They were surrounded by a desolate wasteland.


	6. Her Link

**Sorry it has been so long. I have been very busy. This does go into some memory of Donna. Enjoy!!**

* * *

The Doctor wandered with Guen. Surrounding them was a barren sandy field. The dusty hills were barren and vacant. The lifeless desert echoed 'no hope'.

"This shouldn't be like this! This whole planet should be teeming with life. This dust shouldn't be here. This is supposed to be the Garden of Wealth and there are the Hills of Satisfaction. Its like the whole planet just died. Where is everything?"

Abruptly machines began to roll towards them. Big vehicles came closer and closer. Soon Guen could see figures inside. Strange reptilian creatures were at the controls.

To Guen the creatures looked like oversized Kimono Dragons on two legs and the machines they drove were like old-fashioned tanks.

The Doctor stared at the creatures as the vehicles stopped a few feet in front of them. Two armed lizard creatures hopped out and confronted them.

"Why haven't you been processed?" backed one of them.

"Do you have any identification?" snarled the other.

"Yes, we do. If I may…" The Doctor reached into his coat's inside pocket and grabbed the psychic paper, "There now, see. We are Doctor John Smith and Miss Guen Lykan. We are here to inspect if the atmospheric dampers are in order."

Guen saw the psychic paper as The Doctor put it away. Not to her surprise it was blank. This, she knew, was due to her telepathic link to the Tardis.

"Very well, you shall proceed with us to the camp to meet our commander. You will follow behind. Do not lag behind!"

The Doctor and Guen were forced to walk behind the tank-like vehicles. When Guen was shoved forward she shouted, "Oi!"

The Doctor chuckled.

"What?"

"You reminded me of Donna. She would always shout Oi! This and Oi! That."

"She sounds like a funny woman. I wish I could meet her."

"Yeah but she won't be the same. After she became part Timelord I had to wipe her mind. Having all that knowledge of time in her head, her human body couldn't withstand it. She was dying and I saved her but at a cost. She couldn't remember me ever or she would burn."

"Oh," Guen sighed. She vowed silently to never say 'Oi!' again, "Wait, I have a question. If I have the Tardis all up and in my head, why doesn't my head overload? I have her whole life and soul in me."

"Because you only have a telepathic link and not all of time in there."

Guen could see The Doctor becoming frustrated at the thought of Donna so she changed the subject.

"So who are these people?"

"They aren't people. They are monsters. They conquer, scavenger and destroy whole worlds. They are the Rubytors of Princep. They are born in war, by war, and for war. They live and die for conquering. They scavenge the resources of any world they conquer until it is a lifeless, barren wasteland. They are led by a notorious, secretive Princep."

"Who is this 'Princep'?"

"Well, we are about to find out," The Doctor said as they entered a large camp.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please Review! It makes me all warm inside when you do!!**


	7. Torturing Time

**Well here is the next chapter of the second adveture of The Doctor and Guen. By the way for those of you didn't catch it in the last chapter Guen's last name is Lykan! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DO-NOT-OWN!!**

* * *

The massive tent that Guen and The Doctor were lead into was elegant. These warriors scavenged the most precious gems and they showed on the pavilion. The tent peaked up at the top about hundred and ten feet above their head. Inside the grand entrance led up to the majestic throne. It's tremendous prowess dominated all in the room.

The Doctor and Guen were shoved in front of the throne and thrust to their knees.

"Yeah could have told us to get to our knees," commented The Doctor to which he was responded by a grunt.

"Silence! You will be silent for the entrance of Princep!" a heavily armored lizard ordered.

Suddenly the most disgusting creature entered the room. Its fangs glistened thick with salvia. Its slimy body snaked its way to the mighty chair built to hold its wait. It saw The Doctor and smiled.

Abruptly, a pain seared into Guen's mind. She could have shrieked.

"They have the Tardis! They are torturing her!" Guen bawled in pain.

"I know. I can feel her to just not on the same level as you. I'm sorry for your pain. It must be excruciating," The Doctor comforted.

Guen's eyes were beginning to tear as the Tardis was brought in. The guard accompanying it was tormenting the Tardis. Guen looked helplessly at The Doctor and could see his sorrow for her pain. She had felt this kind of pain only twice in her life: once during the time the Tardis was aboard the Valiant and again when it was aboard the Crucible.

Then the massive creature began to speak in a hiss-like voice.

"So you are the Timelord? I have heard of you and your race. Mighty beings. When I was told of your arrival and the find of your blue box I knew this was Timelord technology. You don't look like a Timelord at least not the kind I've read about. I thought you all were killed in The Great Time War along with those wretched Daleks. No matter I know I have captured your precious machine."

The Doctor looked up at the creature. He knew that he didn't have his advantage of being anonymous. His species was known to this creature.

"And just who are we addressing? Is this the oh-so-powerful Princep?"

"I am he! Dare you interrupt me! I believe you might underestimate us. We have your time machine and if we tap into its power you know what we can do! Take them away!"

The guards seized The Doctor and carried Guen who was still writhing in pain to a nearby tent. They were thrown in and left. The Doctor sat puzzled and concerned for Guen while she shook with ache in the corner.

* * *

**I wasn't quite sure of the end part. Please review even though I think it was a rubbish ending!**


	8. Chicken and Pineapple!

**Hey sorry for the long break!! School started and I was sidetracked! But here you go!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

The Doctor sat quizzically in the middle of the tent. He was thinking of ways to escape and save Guen and Tardis. The guards of the Princep had grown bored of harming the Tardis, so Guen was no longer in excruciating pain.

Guen suddenly thought of something, "Doctor, before you had said that we were here to check the atmospheric dampers and I can only think of gravity dampers."

"But that was just an alibi," The Doctor thought more on it, "Oh brilliant! Guen you're a genius!" He ran over and hugged her.

Guen smiled. It wasn't everyday The Doctor calls you a genius.

In several minutes the guards came and recalled The Doctor and Guen to the Princep.

They reentered and the Princep waited for them.

"You will show us how to use this time machine," he turned his head toward the Tardis, "Our attempts have not yielded the information we had hoped for. You will tell me!"

"Oh well that's simple. Simple request isn't it, Guen? Just show you how to work the Tardis. I'm lucky and I know that I am," The Doctor winked at Guen, "I'm lucky because I have this," he pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the Tardis doors opened. Guen ran into the Tardis and fired her up. She knew what she was doing because it was all in her head.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Princep's throne. His gravity dampers shut off.

"You know as well as I that without your dampers. The gravity of this planet with push down on your mass and revert you to the slime you came from."

"Ah, yes, I know that but I've built up enough mass over the years that it will take hours for that to happen! And before that time I plan to have you killed and my dampers restored," Princep laughed.

Suddenly there was a roar from the Tardis and a blue beam came out and surrounded the Princep. The Doctor was puzzled. Never had he seen that system. Although he didn't know he could open the Tardis with a snap of his fingers until a few weeks back.

Guen opened the door and looked out. The Doctor could see inside that a lever was being held down by a system of string. **AN: Think Runaway Bride!**

"'Ow's he doing?" Guen asked The Doctor.

"What did you do?" The Doctor returned.

"Oh I simply positioned a positron time beam toward him. Thought I might fast forward mass reversion a little," Guen explained.

"I've never done that before!" The Doctor was interested.

"The Tardis told me what to do!" Guen smiled.

_How's strong is her link? Even I'm not that close!_ The Doctor thought.

Meanwhile the Princep screamed out in frustration and pain. His guard stood still in shock of the events before them. He began to shrink in size. The guard then saw the failure of their master and fled.

"Chicken and pineapple just don't mix, no matter how much you blend them!"

" What?" The Doctor laughed.

"Oh never mind. I was just trying out something." Guen laughed too.

Soon the Princep was just a blob on the floor, "Damn you--"

Guen disappeared from the door and returned with a jar. She also shut off the blue beam. She tossed the jar to The Doctor. The Doctor went over to what remained of the Princep. He was still alive but a smaller and more primitive being. He scooped up the Princep and sealed to jar.

"Well nothing left for us here!" The Doctor turned and walked into the Tardis. He climbed up the ladder holding the jar and opened a drawer labeled "P".

"Pel, Pig Slave, Plasmavore, Primord and here to put Princep," the Doctor mumbled.

Guen was busy at the controls. "Guen, what are you doing?"

"Setting things right and giving life back to that moon!"

Guen fixed the whole planet using the blue beam. The flowers rebloomed, the springs sprung back up and people reappeared on the surface.

The Doctor smiled but he wanted to save Guen more.

He moved the Tardis after Guen finished what she had done, "Well let's go se what's out that door!"

Guen already knew, "Why are we in Cardiff?"

"Because I think you should go home. I saw how hurt you were and I don't want that to happen again. I think it best if you went home," The Doctor explained.

"But I don't have a home! All I have is you and the Tardis!" Guen argued.

_She should _stay_,_ the Tardis said in The Doctor's head, _her connection to me withstands space and time. She'd see and feel everything that I feel anyway. Just let her stay. It's nice to have someone other than you to talk to._

"AH! Stop talking in my head women!!" The Doctor said, "You can stay. Your lucky that you both can 'get' inside my head," he smiled.

"Thank you!" Guen shouted to both the Tardis and The Doctor.

"Off to another adventure!" The Doctor said as he proudly pushed a lever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyede. I wasn't fully happy with how this chapter came out but I hope you, the reader, are happy. As a special treat I uploded the next chapter and the next adventure!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. FORGET

**Hey here is the next episode (Yes I am calling it that** **now) Please enjoy it!! **

Guen's head hit the cement floor. The area beneath her was hard, damp and cold. Her hand slid across the slimy floor. She couldn't remember anything.

Guen struggled to sit up. Her head was swelling where something had hit her. She felt it. A large bump had formed. She urged her mind to try to remember something. But her mind was paralyzed and she was dizzy and confused. She wanted to know how she had gotten here. For all she remembered was this tall, skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit and overcoat with great hair. Even this was fading fast from her mind.

Soon the only things she knew was that her name was Guen and she was a doctor. No, wait she had never been a doctor. She was just Guen.

Suddenly lights blazed on. Guen had to squint to be able to see the silhouette of a figure behind them.

"Good evening, Guen. I am The Matron. You live here now. This is your home. You had no previous home. All that you were and knew is gone. Forget. This is your past! This is your present! This is your future!"

* * *

**Okay I know that was a short chapter but it is just leading into the next one. **

**A few announcements!! First I would like to thank xxNEESHxx for all her help and everyone who reviewed!! My poll has ended and the result was ROSE! So in an upcoming episode Guen will meet Rose (or a variant of her like ooo say BAD WOLF!!).**

**This my advertisement: COME JOIN MY DOCTOR WHO ROLEPLAY!!**


	10. Momentary Memory

**Here's the next chapter!! Shoutout the alocine!!**

* * *

Guen sat in a chair in the corner of her cell. She didn't see this place as a prison so to speak. She could hardly believe she ever had. It was her home. All she knew. She was reading one of the authorized educational books when a bell sounded.

Suddenly a woman's voice came over the speaker, "This is your Matron speaking. My children, it is time to have supper. Please report to your designated eating facilities. Today's dinner will consist of a ham sandwich with a broth and tea. Enjoy."

Guen was happy. This was her favorite meal day. She walked to the door and it automatically opened. Outside there was already a mass of people: one group of women and the other of men.

"Nicola!" Guen jogged over to a girl, "How have you been?"

"Oh. Hello Guen. I've been just perfect. Everything is perfect. So you've been adjusting quite well, I can see! Did you hear two more weeks of our duties then we switch to another! Oh, how much fun will that be?"

"I know it's so exciting! Hopefully we'll be grouped together! So what duties do you have today? I have kitchen duty! Work is great," Guen re4peated the phrase she was taught since she had come here.

"Yeah, I love doing our part for the whole community," Nicola answered.

Guen and Nicola entered the dining hall and walked onto the line. When they reached the front they recited the pledge they always did before receiving food: _We work together. Together we are one. Work is life. Work is joyous._

Guen and Nicola then sat down at an empty table. The room was full of people and above them was a glowing orb the only light source in the room. It was said to be the 'eyes and ears' of the Matron.

After several minutes of conversation another bell rang. Guen headed to the kitchen to clean and Nicola went to the library to sort books. After an hour of cleaning Guen retired to her room. She lounged in a chair while reading a book.

"Guen?" a voice whispered.

"Hello? Did someone say my name?" Guen asked.

"Guen its me!" a familiar but forgotten voice replied. A man stepped into the light. The moment she saw him a tremendous drumming erupted inside her head. Then it formed into a melodious song.

Guen began to cry, "Who—Who are you? And why do you torture me?"

"Guen, its me… The Doctor! What have they done to you?" The man came closer to the bars of the cell. Guen also went nearer. He reached in and touched Guen.

"Do-Doctor?" Guen stuttered.

"Yeah, that's right…" The Doctor chuckled.

Then suddenly Guen's head hurt, _**FORGET, MY CHILD!! FORGET THAT MAN!!**_

Three men came and seized The Doctor.

"By order of The Matron you are to come with us! But first some Identification!"

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and the Guen's head cleared up. Yet again she was looking at a stranger. She caught sight of the paper The Doctor was holding. _It's blank! _She thought.

As The Doctor was taken away, what was left of the faint music faded completely and she was left in now darkness, alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Robot? No Android

**Sorry its been a while! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own so why bother asking...**

* * *

Guen woke up sweating and shaking. She was in her bed but didn't remember how she got there.

Okay what happened last night…? I was reading and then I went asleep…. No there's something missing…. Singing there was singing!!…. A man…. The Doctor…. DOCTOR!!… Oh my gosh! The Doctor was here! Where is he now?… Why am I here?… Let's see… I CAN REMEMBER NOW!!… Before I was here I was in the Tardis with The Doctor… Yea then there was a flash of white light and…. And then I was here! Must have been a transmat beam…. Yes that would account for the light and the pain…. Okay so I've been here with…. NICOLA!… Wow she's like my best friend her…. Weird… Never had a best friend… But was this friendship made by me or non-remembering me?… Confusing… Okay, okay… Now where did those men take The Doctor?

Guen's thoughts were interrupted by a noise and the unlocking of her cell. She walked out and instantly found Nicola. She walked in a very hypnotic way. Guen realized that everyone was so she played along.

"Hey, Nicola, um, how are you?" Guen asked.

"Perfect, oh what an exciting day of work ahead of us!" Nicola responded.

"Work? Oh yes…" Guen said.

"Is something wrong?" Nicola asked.

"Yes… This isn't right! We aren't meant to be here! Don't you remember anything of your life before here?"

"No I've always lived here… I think there's something wrong with you. I'll cal help," Nicola tried to wave a guard over but Guen grabbed her.

"Nicola, look at me! If I remember anything it is that you trust me! Listen to me! Think of your childhood! Where did you grow up?"

"I-I grew up in Reading…. I actually remember! Oh Guen! You're right! I know now!" Nicola hugged Guen, "Thank you!"

"Now we have to get these people out and find The Doctor!" Guen smiled, "Oh good right on time!" Guen pointed to the incoming guards.

"This should be fun!" Nicola smiled.

"Just play along with me!" Guen smiled back, "Yes hello, well obviously we are no longer under your charm so take us to your leader!" she chuckled as she thought of The Doctor.

The guards seized Guen and Nicola and brought them to the door with the inscription above carved in script, **The Matron**.

"Perfect," Guen smiled as she looked at Nicola. Nicola seemed a little nervous.

Guen smirked as she strode into the office. It was all pink, dark and frilly. On the other side of a long wooden sat The Matron. She wore a pink fluffy coat and her hair in tight curls. Her stern lips forced a smile. She sat holding a cup of tea and two stood warm on her desk.

"Good morning ladies. Care for some tea? Come take a seat," She placed her hand toward the two cups.

"Its fine Nicola," Guen sat down, "That's a no for the tea but thanks for the offer. Now how did we earn the great honour of meeting with you?"

Nicola gave a weak smile toward Guen and sat nervously down. Then she sank into the chair.

"Well my dears, you have peaked my interest and I hope to learn more about you, Miss Lykan. So first who's this man who was with you last night? " The Matron asked.

"You should know. You took him away," Guen responded shortly.

"Yes we did but he evaded further arrest. I was hoping you'd have supplementary information," The Matron bore into Guen's eyes.

"Sorry, know what you're trying to do but it won't work," Guen laughed, "Hypnotism only works a few times at best."

Meanwhile, Nicola was observing the room. She then caught sight of a flash of brown from the dark corner of the room. Then there was a faint high-pitched hum. Guen smiled.

The Doctor stepped out of the shadows holding his sonic screwdriver, "Have I missed the party? Hello Guen and…." The Doctor looked at Nicola.

"Ni-Ni-Nicola…" She stuttered in him awe of him.

"Okay, hi" The Doctor looked over at The Matron, "Now I want to know why you have all these people locked up here?"

They are happy to work. They live to work. They are competent people here," The Matron answered.

"They aren't happy. They are brainwashed to do your bidding!" The Doctor retorted.

"_We work together. Together we are one. Work is life. Work is joyous._" The Matron said.

"These people are meant to be free. To be as hard working or as lazy as they want. That is how they can be happy. When you work as a slave, how is that living?" The Doctor asked.

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of your radical talk!" The Matron extended her arm and began to run at The Doctor. Guen stepped in front of him and The Matron was inches from her throat. Suddenly Nicola was behind The Matron and poured the hot tea on the Matron. Sparks flew from The Matron's neck, " Wo-Work is… Work is life……. Work is… joy… is…joy...us…"

Guen pushed The Matron over and when she hit the floor she shattered exposing her robotic skeleton.

"She was a robot?!" Nicola asked.

"An android. Different from a robot," The Doctor corrected.

"Oh," Nicola said and Guen chuckled at her.

All three of them walked out of the office. There were swarms of people dazed and confused. They wandered and wondered how they got there.

"Well, Guen, time for the real work!" The Doctor smiled.

"Already on it! Come Nicola, we could use an extra pair of hands!" Guen grabbed Nicola and they headed to the Tardis…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and the end of this episode motre to come! Here's a sneak peek:**

Guen shouted, "No! Nicola's not back yet!

Meanwhile, Nicola held the lever and the transmatt emitted a white light. Nicola gasped and fliched as she was absorbed into it. A moment later the white light disappeared and Nicola as well as every other prisoner vanished.

**Keep watching!!! And REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	12. Reading and The Key

**Sorry its been forever! A lot happened! So here you go! The completion of Episode 3!**

* * *

They arrived at the Tardis and The Doctor quickly opened it with a snap of his fingers, which impressed Nicola greatly. All three jumped inside and Nicola puzzled, _This is going to be a tight fix… Not much room… _Then Nicola's moth gaped open, "I-It's bigger on the INSIDE!!"

"Yeah, get that a lot," The Doctor and Guen said at the same time causing both of them to laugh.

"So um… what are we going to do with the other…. Um people?" Nicola asked while staring at the Tardis interior.

"We're going to send everyone home!" Guen smiled from behind the Tardis controls.

"And to the right times. To almost the exact minute they left," The Doctor clarified as he picked up a cable and headed outside, "Nicola you're with me."

Guen remained in the Tardis adjusting controls and pushing buttons. Nicola and The Doctor walked outside. He quickly found the transmatt platform and hooked the cable up between the Tardis and the platform.

"Okay Nicola I need you to hold this lever down until I get back…" The Doctor left Nicola alone and headed back to the Tardis. He entered and rushed to the controls. Once there he pushed a button down hard.

Guen shouted, "No! Nicola's not back yet!

"She's home and safe now," The Doctor sighed.

Meanwhile, Nicola held the lever and the transmatt emitted a white light. Nicola gasped and flinched, as she was absorbed into it. A moment later the white light disappeared and Nicola as well as every other prisoner vanished.

Guen frowned, "Why did you do that?"

"She's home with her family, where she wanted to be…" The Doctor replied, "Where do you want to go now?"

Guen looked up at him, "Reading."

"Reading?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes where Nicola lives. I want to say goodbye to her."

"Oh I didn't realize you were close to her…"

"She's one of my only friends. All I have in this universe is the Tardis and you and now Nicola. I am her friend," Guen stated proudly.

"Ahh…" The Doctor sighed, "So I guess Reading it is!"

* * *

The Tardis dematerialized in Nicola's room. Nicola looked up from her laptop and smiled. Guen stepped out of the Tardis and Nicola jumped up.

"GUEN!" Nicola hugged Guen.

"Oof, hey Nicola," Guen smiled.

"The Doctor sent every back! You both did!" Nicola beamed.

Guen thought for a moment, "Can you come with us?"

"I can't sorry… I saw life out there… off this planet and I'd rather not go back… Sorry," Nicola turned and began to search through her drawer.

"It's okay. I'll visit!" Guen was sad that Nicola had declined but respected her decision. Life off of the Earth did frighten many humans.

"Wait, before you go," Nicola handed her a green cell phone, "So I can call you home once in a while!"

"Thanks Nicola!" Guen hugged her again and headed into the Tardis, "I'll see you soon then. Call me whenever…" Guen stepped back into the Tardis. She smiled at The Doctor as she leaned on the railing. He smiled back, "What?" she asked.

"Hand me your cell phone," He asked. Guen handed it to him and he put his sonic screwdriver to it, "There, unlimited service!"

"Guen smiled and took it back, "Thanks!"

He looked at Guen again, "I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, "Here you go, Guen. Your very own Tardis key! Big moment for companions when they receive this."

"I know! Thank you! Thank you very much!" and in a rare moment Guen hugged him, She looked at her key and smiled. She tied it around her neck. She turned to stare at the Tardis control panel and a joyous song entered her mind, "Thank you too," she said to the Tardis.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Are you ready?" Guen replied.

They smiled and were soon off to another great adventure.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this episode! Another one up soon enough. Oh and Nicola is now my 'Man in a Van'! Review!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!**


	13. Speculum Factory

**Okay next episode!!! Please Read and Review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Doctor Who. The only thing I have any small claim over is Guen's character!**

**Welcome to Speculum**---

A woman ran down a dark hallway.

**---Or better known as the Planet of Mirrors---**

The woman ran behind a door and locked it. She leaned panting against the door. A shadow stirred near her.

**---Where we supply several galaxies with the finest glass made only here on Speculum---**

A man stepped toward the woman. The woman cried, "Please Peter, what's wrong with you! You're not yourself?"

**---Come visit our planetary factory today where you'll receive a complementary tour and your own hand made mirror!**

The woman backed away, "Peter stop! What did they do to you?" Peter stepped forward and grabbed her neck. A scream echoed throughout the corridor. No one heard it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! this was more of the precredit stuff... Just setting up the mystery!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *


	14. Exclusive Tour

**Hey!! I'm back!! Guess what? Updates should be faster now! Well at least for this episode! Unlike the other episodes I've actualy completed writing this one before I put it up!! Silly me! Well enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor was lying back in the captain's seat with his feet resting on the Tardis control panel. Guen was hanging on the railing. They were reminiscing of the past adventures both of Guen's time and farther back.

"So then Sarah Jane goes ahead and jumps--" The Doctor was interrupted by a sudden loud bleep.

Guen hopped up and over to the control panel at the same time The Doctor did. They bumped into each other.

"Sorry," they both said together. Then they laughed.

The Tardis beeped again and it was clear that the monitor screen was emitting the sound. A broadcasting memo appeared on it.

"That's odd…" The Doctor flipped on his glasses and they both watched it.

A voiceover spoke as images flashed across the screen, **"Come to Speculum, better known as the Planet of Mirrors. This spectacular factory supplies several galaxies with the finest glass made only here on Speculum. And now we have begun tours of this factory. Come visit our planetary factory today where you'll receive a complementary tour and your own hand made mirror! Come while tours last!"**

"What are they going on about?" Guen said puzzled, "And how did they get the Tardis's frequency?"

"That's my question too. You and I are almost always on the same frequency," The Doctor smirked.

"So off to this 'Planet of Mirrors?'" Guen asked with excitement.

The Doctor grinned, "Yup."

The Tardis dematerialized in an alleyway. The Doctor and Guen stepped out together.

"**Tour group number one thousand and three, please proceed to Alpha Door Two," **a voice announced.

"That must be us," The Doctor waved his psychic paper.

Guen grabbed his arm, "Let's go then!"

They walked up into the group and the tour leader as was shouting, "Tickets! Show your tickets here The Doctor and Guen strolled up, "Here we are. The Doctor and Guen Lykan."

The tour man smiled, "Thank you sir. Now, please escort your daughter over to the wall over there," he pointed.

"Daughter?" The Doctor and Guen looked at each other as they headed to the designated area.

"Do I really look like you?" Guen giggled.

"I never thought you did," The Doctor laughed.

"Well, I'm not you daughter, no way, no how," Guen said with a smile. However, that was not how she felt. To her The Doctor was her father figure. Ever since she first saw him years ago when the Tardis linked with her mind. She looked at him differently than most of the recent companions. She understood him better. She saw more of his life than any companion. She also could detect changes in his speech and movement when something touched his emotions.

In a short time, five other people joined their group. The Doctor and Guen smiled at them. There was a snood looking blonde who looked as if she had something foul-smelling under her nose. Three of them were a little family, a mother, father and a little boy. The last member was a quiet bald older gentleman.

"'Ello there! I'm Guen," she waved.

"And I'm The Doctor," he nodded.

"Well, aren't you two just a happy bunch," the prim nosed blonde sneered.

The small boy looked up," Hi, I'm Sean," he waved back at Guen.

Guen knelt down, "You're just the cutest little boy I've ever seen!" she looked up at the parents, "He's yours?"

"Yes," the man said and his wife smiled, "I'm Paul and this is my wife Susie."

"So," The Doctor interrupted, "How'd you all get here?"

Susie spoke first this time, "We won our tickets in a contest."

The pompous blonde grinned greedily, "Daddy bought me this trip."

Guen looked at the fifth guest but he didn't say a word. She didn't bother him because he seemed preoccupied. The Doctor leaned over to Guen, "Interesting group of people."

"What do you mean?" Guen asked.

"It's interesting that no one here personally bought their tickets. Yes, the tickets were purchased but not by the people present. Susie, Paul and Sean won there's in a contest. That lovely woman's father bought the ticket. We didn't buy tickets at all. And I don't know about our fifth visitor. He hasn't said anything."

That is interesting. But it looks like we're about to begin," Guen motioned to the arriving tour guide.

"We, here on Speculum, are proud to have you join us. As each person is unique so is each mirror," with these words the door, Alpha Door Two, opened, "If you would be as kind as to follow, please."

Revealed behind the rising door was a great hall with walls lined with mirrors. The mirrors reflected the tiniest of detail. They were extremely polished and shimmering. It seemed as if the walls were just one mirror. Suddenly and for less than a moment Guen thought she saw a red balloon zoom by in the background of the mirror.

"Was that--?" Guen began.

"Yes, it was," The Doctor responded.

So Sister-of-mine was really trapped in ever mirror!

The blonde woman yawned. "This is so boring!"

"Sorry, miss," the tour guide said, "We'll get to a more interesting corridor soon enough."

The blonde was not impressed, "When do we see the actual manufacturing of these mirrors?"

I'm glad you asked about that, miss," the tour guide smiled, "Our mirrors are unique for many reasons. The biggest is that our mirrors are hand-grown. No other factory in the universe does that. However, that is much later on the tour."

The Doctor puzzled for a moment, "You can't grow mirrors. They are manufactured by applying a reflective coating to a suitable substrate such as glass. I've never in all my nine-hundred and four years seen a mirror grow."

Guen nodded at his techno babble, as they were lead into the next corridor.

"Now we've entered the main area. As you can see each mirror but one will be blurry to you. I urge you to find the mirror where your reflection is clear to you," an alarm sounded, "Don't worry, nothing to fear. Just please excuse me for a moment," he left.

Guen looked around at the rows and rows of mirrors and they all had blurry reflections, "Why would only one work for each of us?"

"I don't know. I don't like this place," The Doctor turned Guen around, "I think some investigation will clear some things up," he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Sean was running around the mirrors despite his parent's scolding. Guen couldn't help but utter a chuckle. The Doctor and Guen snuck over to the door and The Doctor opened it with his screwdriver. The scene behind this door was not as breathtaking as the mirrors. Rather, it was bland with pipes lining the cement walls.

Guen pointed to a sign, "'Computer Terminal this way." That's certainly helpful!"

"Brilliant," The Doctor and Guen headed off to the computer terminal.

A few yards in the opposite direction there was a hidden security room. A man sat behind a security desk in a dimly lit room. In the back of the room a figure sat in the shadows.

"Madam, there's been a security breach during the last tour. Shall I send officers to intercept them?"

The figure answered back, "Put them up on the screen."

The man obeyed and instantly the images of The Doctor and Guen appeared.

"Excellent. They have arrived. Open their path and pull all personnel from the sector. I want them to reach Master Vault Seven."

* * *

**Please review!!! Oh and this episode marks the first glimpse into my Story Arc!!!**


End file.
